jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Passenger Train
For the Freight Train robbery, click here. ''' Overview The '''Passenger Train, '''also referred to as the '''Steam Train '''or the '''FBI Train, is the most recent heist location in Jailbreak. It's made up of a 3+ car consist; one being the armored car, and the rest being business cars/passenger cars. The interiors of the train cars are typically randomized, and in some briefcases will spawn in normal cars rather than the armored car. On the front of the Passenger Train, there is a faint hologram/ghost-like figure of a drooling zombie that was added accidentally during the 2018 Winter Update. Unlike its counterpart, the Freight Train, this train stops at the Train Station 1. The Passenger Train spawns roughly on the same schedule the Freight Train does, the only issue being it only spawns during the night time or during the rain. It takes a little above 2 minutes to drive through the map, depending on the route it takes. The Passenger Train enters the map through Train Tunnel 3, and exits it through Train Tunnel 1, meaning this train runs through the opposite side of the map first, putting a twist on this train robbery. It will stop at Train Station 1 and a locked cart will open up to briefcases that give $400 per briefcase. Robbery Procedure The Passenger Train could be viewed as a "Museum on wheels," like the Freight Train is a "Bank on wheels." It is one of the more difficult heists currently; significantly harder than any other heist considering that Police can also make money off of this robbery, giving them more incentive to camp/wait for this heist, making it more difficult to rob. Regardless of the difficulty of the robbery, however, the Robbery Procedure is still eerily similar to the Freight Train's procedure. * Lay low and wait for the Train. The Passenger Train spawns at Train Tunnel 3, which has until now been a fairly underpopulated spot. With the police and all of the traffic revolving around this robbery, it wouldn't be too smart to simply jump on the train as it spawns. It is recommended to lay low around the Gas Station 1, or near that area. * 'Get to high ground. '''You can't climb into the Passenger Train's doors as it moves, there's simply no way. The only way to get on board while it's in motion is to use a bridge and/or a vehicle. ''The smartest way to do this is to already have a vehicle set up somewhere you know the train is going to come through, like the trestle bridge, or the Fire Station. * 'Get on top of the train and break the glass. '''Each of the business carriages/cars have glass panels on the roof that you are able to break. After getting on top of the roof of the train, you'll need to hold "E," and wait for the glass to break. Depending on the situation you're in, this can get lengthy. ''The best way to do this is quickly and stealthily- crouching while doing this process is recommended. * 'Drop in and loot up. '''Since you can't rob the armored car yet, you'll have to fill your bag on Police documents, glasses, laptops, and other small things. Once you've taken all you can, it's recommended to crouch inside of one of the booths on the train and wait for it to arrive at the station. ''The chances of an officer being on board with you at the time are massive, so you're going to want to move as fast and as stealthily as possible. * 'Once the train arrives at the station, snag the briefcases. '''As the Passenger Train pulls into the station, the armored car's doors will slide open, revealing rows of red shiny briefcases. These are the most valuable items on the train, so you're going to want to fill your bag with them. Be wary though, officers can come in at any time and arrest you. ''As soon as your bag is filled, it is recommended to get a Dirtbike in the Sand Dunes. From there, you can head to the Volcano Criminal Base to drop off your loot. '' The Police don't need to turn the items in anywhere, as they'll get their cash if they grab the items before the criminals do. Police also don't have a bag, so they can collect potentially everything available on the train, which could end up giving them around $6,800 with maximum gamepasses. Tips and Tricks The Passenger Train is quite literally a mobile Museum. It uses the same mechanics, and the looting mechanic is the exact same. But, one thing sets this heist apart from the Museum; and that's the amount of loot involved in this heist. This heist, at the moment, has a minimum cap of 3 carriages, meaning if there are three carts of loot, then this allows for quite a "tight" fit in terms of group robbing, as in 5 people can't rob this train and make off with a full bag like you'd be able to on the Freight Train. There are, however, several tricks and tips you can go by to help increase your total amount of money each time you participate in this heist: * '''Hop aboard as quickly as possible: '''This heist, at the moment, is in severe demand. Everyone wants to try it out, and everyone wants to be apart of this simply due to its rarity & aesthetic. If you'd like to make off with a full bag, or at best close to a full bag in a group robbery, you need to drop into the train as early as possible and try to grab everything there is to grab. The chances of you getting a full bag without the aid of the armored car are very unlikely, but you can snag around $2,000 worth of value if you're quick. * '''Try to remain stealthy: '''If no one recognizes that you're aboard the train, or even that this train is going through the map, don't mention anything. The best possible outcome for you in this heist is being able to ride the train to the station, filling your bag off of the armored car's briefcases, and then proceeding to make a getaway to the Desert. If you can do this heist undetected and as stealthily as possible, you'll escape with a full bag each time. * '''Remain armed at all times: '''There should never be a point in this robbery where you are NOT holding a weapon. Police are able to drop down at any time, and when they do, you want to do one of two things; crouch somewhere, as in hide, or fire off all weapons. If you can keep your distance and fire your weapons at them, as the chances of them dying and you being able to make off with your loot will be greater than ever. If your gun use isn't as good, though, it's recommended that you just try to remain hidden. Note that you can't use your weapons when you are holding the heist bag, so if you know that officers are onboard, don't loot, but try to shoot at them! They'll be focused on getting loot themselves so the chances of you being able to make off with a full bag will be larger, however this would give Police an opportunity to grab all the items before the criminals do. * '''What if Police find you?: '''If staying on the Passenger Train becomes too risky due to the amount of Police on board, it is best to bail out of the train if they find you. Even if you don't get all your money, or any at all, it is always best to leave the Passenger Train at any moment if Police find you. If you have weapons and you have not robbed a single item, you can try shooting Police down however due to the lack of space inside of the train, it is better to just bail if more than 1 police officer is on board. If you manage to bail out of the train, Police will most likely ignore you and instead collect all the items on the Passenger Train. XP Payout At the moment, the Passenger Train issues 200 XP per heist. You are not able to rob this train twice, so you get a base amount of 200 XP for a successful robbery including turning in the loot at the Criminal Base. Police, on the other hand, can make around the same amount depending on the amount of criminals they arrest during the heist. Some, however, argue that this XP amount is unfair compared to the Freight Train, which still issues 80 XP per heist. Money A successful heist off of the Passenger Train can be very rewarding. If you make off with a full bag and successfully arrive at the Volcano Base & turn in (criminals only), you should earn up to: * $1,500 (Default) * $4,000 (Upgraded Duffel Bag) * $1,800 (VIP Gamepass) * $4,800 (Upgraded Bag & VIP) * $200 per item ($240 with VIP Gamepass) if you collect item as a cop Gallery Screen Shot 2019-02-05 at 9.12.02 PM.png|''The Passenger Train leaving the tunnel. Screen Shot 2019-02-05 at 9.12.14 PM.png|''The tender, or coal car, of the Passenger Train.'' Screen Shot 2019-02-05 at 9.11.37 PM.png|''The armored car of the Passenger Train.'' Screen Shot 2019-02-05 at 9.11.05 PM.png|''The briefcases.'' Screen Shot 2019-02-05 at 9.11.26 PM.png|''The phone.'' Screen Shot 2019-02-05 at 9.10.44 PM.png|''The documents.'' Screen Shot 2019-02-05 at 9.10.26 PM.png|''The Spy Glasses.'' Trivia * The zombie in the front of the Passenger Train was likely added due to a popular clip in which a testing zombie (which was accidentally added to the game) gets hit by the Freight Train. * The Passenger Train starts at Train Tunnel 3 and goes the opposite direction as the Freight Train, also switching tracks & going through Train Tunnel 4 and it comes to a stop at Train Station 1 and continues on into Train Tunnel 1. * Unlike the Freight Train, it does not teleport players out without their money when it reaches Train Tunnel 1, and instead just goes through and off the map. Anyone still on there is trapped, and once the whole train exits the map, the train disappears, killing anyone on-board. Badimo has confirmed that the teleporting mechanics of the first train will return soon, possibly in the next update. * Unlike the Museum, you can still grab an item that you cannot fit in your bag. Your bag will then be full. You can also grab as many items as you want with a full bag, without getting anymore money. * The Passenger Train an 80% chance of spawning while raining and at night, to prevent abuse. * This locomotive is probably based on a locomotive called United States Army 101, a 2-8-0 steam locomotive built on 1916-1918 during World War I and was operated by United States Army & Korean National Railroad. As of present, it is currently non-operational, owned by the National Railroad Museum and was stored in-display. * Sometimes random E prompts will appear all over the track and in the train. They usually just blink, but if you manage to grab one, you cannot get money. * Police Officers can get up to $9,000 depending on the length of the Passenger Train. * Like the Freight Train, this train cannot be stopped by any vehicle. It's possible that if there are too many vehicles in the front of the Passenger Train, the server will be stopped working, kicking everybody out. Category:Heists Category:Trains Category:Vehicles Category:Undriveable